


Supernatural one-shots

by Muryokuna



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muryokuna/pseuds/Muryokuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea/theme/o.c/ anything comment!!!!!

          When I fell from Heaven, that night. I felt my wings burn, break off like snowflakes. I heard a loud splash, then realized that I fell in a lake.  _At least it's better than falling on the ground._ I thought. I looked for a vessel, when I found one she was begging for help and gladly allowed me in. After I adjusted to this, I looked though her purse to find 40 dollars.  _Enough for a haircut..._ I thought, I knew she wouldn't mind. ([hairstyle](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTNpk0HKG5vEx87ULaQ-mgb_8JWKQI0-gGeaEUVxtH2BA52scyOKkiSnYo)) I wondered around looking for my fellow sister's and brothers.

           I found my way into a restaurant I scanned the people in the booths secretly. Two men caught my eye though. One had long-ish brown hair and grayish/green eyes, tan-ish skin. The other with shorter brown hair with green eyes. I sat my self at a corner both and waited to see if something would happen. Surprisingly something did happen, a man I know all to well came walking in to the restaurant (which was not all that great) and sat with the two unfamiliar men. I quickly took my leave a bit too soon. Because shortly after me departure they were all over me, trying to act like they were going for a friendly walk. I lead them to an ally way and confronted them all at once, I mean, I  _am_ an angel of the Lord, am I not? I hide my angel blade in my sleeve.

         "Hello, Castiel." I breathed out.

         "Hello to you to, (Y/N)" He replied, his oceanic blue eyes shining with.... _hope?_

         "Wait, you two know each other?" The short man asked. I nodded and looked back at Castiel

         "Do you know what happenned? Castiel? How many of our sisters, brothers have fallen like us, like you?" I asked no emotions in my words. Castiel hung his head down in shame and signaled for the two men to leave. When they did he looked back up at me and said

          "I had good intentions (Y/N), I meant to  _help us._ I wanted what was best just as much as you." He looked distraught, tired, weak. I looked him in the eye and dropped my angel blade. 

          "Okay, I trust you.  _But....._ who were those men you were with?" I asked with curiosity

          "Sam and Dean Winchester. They're-" I held my hand over his mouth and looked around. He grapped my hand off of his mouth and continued "hunters" he finished.

          "I knew that! But you can't just go-" Now it was my turn to shut up. But.. instead of a hand it was his soft lips on top of mine. I kissed back, missing our time up in Heaven. But unfortunately it was cut short due to Dean's wolf-whistling and Sam telling him to shut-up. I chuckled at them and smiled at my fellow fallen angel. 

 

 

 

 

_My Castiel._

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!!!


End file.
